Under Moonlight
by ObviouslyYours
Summary: Because some bonds are just stronger made under moonlight... (This short story of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley tells a tale of friendship that becomes love, a promise that becomes a bond, and a tragedy that becomes hope.)


A half werewolf metaphorphagus orphan, I know its a mouth full but thats how you would describe me in four words but the name that sums up what shows on the outside is Theodore Remus Lupin. But please its Teddy to everyone else. My parents. Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin nee' Tonks died in the last battle at Hogwarts just a couple of months after I was born. I was raised for the first five years of my life by my Grandmother Tonks who then died of a heart attack. At least thats what they claim. I personally think it was because she was just old and plain tired of living. I was then passed to my godfather Harry; yes the famous Harry Potter conquerer of He-who-must-not-be-named (come on people his name is Voldemort and has been dead for almost 17 years). Harry is like a father to me but also in a weird way a brother too. Harry is married to his Hogwarts sweetheart Ginny Potter nee' Weasley. She insists that I call her mum, and they have three children James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna Potter.

"Teddy, Teddy dear, are you coming?" called Ginny from downstairs. Today is my 17th birthday and we are heading to Grandpa and Grandma Weasley's house, who are Ginny's parents and also insist that I call them my grandparents, for my party. "Yes mum, I'll be right down," I called, sometimes it feels wrong to call Ginny mum but then I remember that in almost every aspect of the word she is just that, my mum and if thats not enough she did raise me for the last twelve years of my life. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the Pottters and Teddy arrived at my grandparents house I ran down the stairs and pulled Teddy into a hug and raised my face to kiss his cheek but something came over me and I got nervous so I chickened out. He is my best friend in the whole world, since I was born actually. My name is Victoire Weasley and we are both in Gryffindor but Teddy is one year older than me which is totally unfair because this will be his last year and then I will be all alone. " Hey Toire," Teddy is the only person ever allowed to call me that! "Happy 17th Theodore!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victoire in the only person allowed to call me Theodore. I don't know why I guess because it doesn't bother me when she says it. "Teddy, I have a surprise for you upstairs," she said grabbing my hand while pulling me in the direction of the stairs. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" You'd better keep an eye on those two or, next thing we know Teddy really will be part of the family," said Harry. "What do you mean by that Harry? They're just friends and Victoire already has a boyfriend," questioned Bill, Victoire's father. "Just keep telling yourself that, better yet ask Hermione how many times she kissed me on the cheek and not Ron, when they were 'just friends'. Even your not that blind you had to have seen the hesitation," laughed Harry. "Harry's right hoe come you never kissed me, Mione," asked Ron? " For the same reason you shook my hand," returned Hermione. "Ah, don't worry Bill it looks like they don't know yet. You've still got time besides it took these two almost eight years to admit to anything," joked Harry. While Ron and Hermione blushed respectively. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what is this big surprise?" I had been hearing about a surprise all week, Toire is horrible at keeping secrets from me. "Alright close your eyes and hold out your hands," she instructed me. When I did I felt some light paper in my hands. "Open your eyes." I did and looked down and saw two tickets to the Weird Sisters concert. Who are my all time favorite band. "Thank you so much I love it! I just can't believe you kept it a secret for so long," I laughed. "Well it was extremely hard. I'm glad you like it and if you hadn't noticed there are two tickets but I don't want you to feel obligated to take me. Take a date if you want to." "Don't worry I don't feel obligated to take you," I said as Victoire frowned. "I want to take you," I finished and she punched me in the shoulder. While I laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night around three a.m. I was laying in bed when an owl tapped on my window I recognized it as Victoire's owl Tessa. Thinking is was strange for her to write so late at night I quickly opened the window to get the letter.  
Teddy,  
I know its late but I really need to talk. Please please come over as soon as possible.  
Victoire  
Thats strange, I thought, so I got up put on some pajama pants and jumped into the fireplace and flued to Victoire's house, Shell Cottage.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I arrived Victoire was pacing in front of the fireplace with tears streaming down her face. I stepped over the grate and she flung herself at me. I held her until she found her voice. "He dumped me!" She yelled. "What? How about we take this outside we wouldn't want anyone to over hear us," I said as I opened the back door. We started down the path towards ocean while she started over, "I don't know why I'm so upset, Michel Corner was hear a little bit ago we were in my room. We started snogging everything was going fine and then he started pulling at my clothes. I told him to stop but then he took my shirt off and put his hands down my pants I threatened to scream but he wouldn't stop," her crying got louder and she started shaking out of anger so I pulled her into my arms. "So," I said trying to get her to finish. "So... I kneed him in the balls and punched him in the nose. Then when he finally got up he called me a cock tease, said that we were over and stormed off. I can't believe I was such a fool!" "But other than that you're fine, right?" "I have some bruises on my arms from where he held me down but yeah, I'm fine." "Blimey, I'm sorry Toire next time I see him I'm going to kick his arse!" AHHHHHHHHHHWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! "What's that?" "It sounds like a wolf," I said whipping around but it was to late out of nowhere a werewolf jumped me and by the time I got my wand it had already bit me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Victoire and with the last of my strength I raised my wand and shot the only spell I could think of "Avada Kedavra!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Daddy, Daddy!" Victoire was yelling as she ran into my bedroom. She looked like she'd seen death she had wide eyes, her hair was going in every direction and she was covered in mud. "Daddy its Teddy! He was bit! Oh no, it was my fault!" She was hysterical with tears streaming down her dirty face. "Bitten by what?" "A...a werewolf!" "Oh, shite where is he?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I came to I gasped because there was a sharp pain that started in my shoulder and spread through my whole body. "Teddy! I'm so so so sorry please be okay!" I opened my eyes it was Victoire she was sitting in a chair next to my bed sobbing. I put my hand on her cheek, "Why are you crying?" "Don't you know... you were bitten!" "I figured that much but I'm going to live, right?" "Oh, Teddy I'm so sorry its all my fault! if you hadn't come over this wouldn't have happened," she cried louder. "Toire, Victoire its alright I don't blame you. Is Harry here have you told everyone?" "Teddy, you have been unconscious for three days. Everyone knows but I haven't said anything yet." At that moment Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Bill, And Fleur walked in. "First of all I want to know what you were doing at my house in the middle of the night!" Demanded Bill angrily. I glanced over at Victoire she had done deathly pale. "Well I was working on some homework and I thought I would ask Victoire for some help because she is better at charms than me." "Really," asked Bill with his eyebrows raised. "No thats a lie daddy." "Toire!" "No its alright I'll tell them. Daddy, Teddy is just trying to cover for me." "Why," asked Bill. "It was my fault." "No! Toire it was my fault I came!," I inturupted. She turned to me and said "I should never have asked you it was selfish." "It wasn't selfish I'm your best friend I should have been there for you anyway." "It was my choice and I was selfish because I knew you would come; I wanted to stay out of trouble and I and I should have called my parents." "I'm losing my patience, Victoire." "Um, well, Michel came over." "At three in the morning!" "Yes, well you see we were um..." "The bloody bastard was trying to force himself on you!" I interrupted. "How did you know?" Asked Harry because Bill was fuming. "Victoire owled me and I came as soon as I possibly could! But the bloody bastard was already gone when I got there! When I see him again I'm going to beat the bloody shite out of him, bloody bugger deserves it! He will pay!" "Why didn't you call me!?!" Yelled an outraged Bill finally coming to. Victoire with tears falling down her face faster said, "I don't know, I-I-I I just thought of Teddy first." " But I'm your father its my right to kill any boy who causes you harm!" "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry! This is all my fault! Teddy! Oh Teddy I'm so sorry! I'm forever in your debt! I'll do whatever it takes to make it this right!" Victoire cried. And at that moment, in that brief second, a bond was formed. A bond stronger than any wizard debt, a bond only second to true love. She was now mine.


End file.
